The invention is related to a photoelectrochemical system for the cleavage of water to hydrogen and oxygen.
Previous systems that accomplish the direct splitting of water by visible light with a comparably high efficiency employ very expensive single crystal semiconductor materials. For details see O. Khaselev and J. Turner, Science 280, 1998, 455. Therefore these previous systems are not suitable for practical applications to produce hydrogen and oxygen from sunlight.